A Thought
by Pythia
Summary: Rated PG for shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, a poemfic... (???) is there even such a thing?


All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
The poem here is 100% mine. If you dare take it without permission, I will make sure that you drown in the depths of total pain and agony. Not. I wouldn't do that, just ask permission if you wanna borrow the poem. And give me credit for it!!! ^_^ ((I wrote this poem sometime between now and before, so its kinda sucky. Ok, a LOT sucky.))  
  
Shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, a... poemfic (???) I don't know if there's such a thing... Anyway, just read it, then tell me how big I messed up this time.  
  
A Thought  
  
When the morning plays  
The sun's bright rays,  
Which sew back the day's seams,  
With its golden beams,  
  
***I threw back my head, letting my hair cascade down my bare back. I looked out the window, watching as the morning took its toll, showering all that was beneath it with a soft, golden light. A smile gently touched my lips as I saw Heero, up and awake, sitting under a flowering tree.***  
  
While the trees do dance,  
As the winds entrance,  
And the waters stream,  
Like an endless dream,  
  
***Quickly, I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, pulling it back in a neat ponytail, then put on some clothes. Then, taking a sketchpad with me, I went to join the cobalt-eyed pilot of Wing.***  
  
As the hills stay serene,  
In a lush, elegant scene,  
With the mountains high,  
Reaching for the sky,  
  
***I stalked out the huge doors of the Winner estate, where I was currently residing, and went in search for Heero, who had mysteriously disappeared. I found him, lying down on the top of one of the many hills near here, the wind blowing his bangs from his face. He looked so relaxed, his hands behind his head as I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. He looked beautiful...***  
  
While the rivers snake,  
At the ocean's wake,  
And the flowers smile,  
Dotting every mile,  
  
***Beside the hill he was one was a river, its waters were sparkiling and crystal clear. Notably, it was calm and was more than silent, save for the occasional rustling of plants that the wind was causing. My eyes turned back to Heero, who's eyes were closed. I admired him as he just lay there, surrounded no only by grass, but by thousands of flowers all around him. It made me smile just to see him.***  
  
There was always a thought,  
That my mind has wrought,  
That will stay there forever,  
Until we're finally together.  
  
***I kept on watching, wondering if... someday... he'd show feelings for me. I loved hin, yet I wasn't brave enough to tell him. One day, I'd show him how I felt, but not now. Not yet. I need some more time to gather up what little courage I had left in this kind of matter. In the mean time... I'll just wait. Until... that time, that perfect time shows itself to me.***  
  
But first I wait until,  
I have collected all my will,  
And have a little strength,  
To test my courage's length  
  
***I breathed heavily; I had just asked Heero to come into my room, telling him I had something important to say. He had obliged, with out much questioning. Then, as he stood in front of me, I said it. I had a little trouble, but I did, "I... I love y-you, Heero..." He looked a little shocked at first, then his face broke into a smile. A real smile. he suddenly grabbed me in a tight hug. Then I heard them; those words that I have waited for, for so long a time: "I love you, Duo..."***  
  
And with this vision,  
I've found my mission,  
That my heart has eternally sought through,  
To love, and be loved by you.  
  
***I rested my head on Heero's chest. The window's glass panes showed the many stars in the sky twinkling. Twinkling for all the people to see, for all those who can stop by and appreciate their beauty. People like me. I have found my happiness. I loved him, and he loved me back. There was nothing else that I truly could have wished for. Then, I heard my lover's voice echo in the room we shared, "Aishiteru, Duo..." And in response, I pressed a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead, "Aishiteru, Hee-chan..." And slowly, sleep took us into its gentle arms.***  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
